<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Time In Time by ElSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516778">My Time In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun'>ElSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mickey/Lila Lita</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Time In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was cool, Lila Lita was warmed by the presence of her husband. She had been in their room looking at the world, to an actress the world was more than just people,places and things. To the cinema realm the world was anywhere, anytime,anyplace.<br/>    Tonight her husband was himself, his wife had always been the best part of his career but now he missed her. The strong starlet who garnered the spotlight, the love they shared and how she always had seen his world...<br/>    She knew he was working on his next script, she knew like all the world he was what he made. The long hours of cutting prints,setting shots coddling the talent it was the box office dream that only the true crafters of the art knew.<br/>    Tonight as he left their room he knew jus one more...  The door rang he hurried the girl in, as he watched her mov she was this times idea of a youth. Not guilded just plain. He almost seemed saddened that for all the footage of the time these kids still didn’t know how to bring there best.<br/>      “My wife was the moment in time that changed the rules of a leading lady. As the camera  pans the expanse  of her we linger and hold the frame. She held herself in away that begged you to want to be that moment. Then in that moment you wherent just seeing it you where part of it.” He pushed her in front of the projector and she was gone into the print.</p><p>   Jack was in the store room looking for something as Mickey sat discussing the finer points of how she and Ryan had to get a day to do anything that wasn’t the store.<br/>   Then they all stopped something had happened as they looked to the person who just walked in. <br/>“You know that face is usually reserved for...”<br/>“I know but this girl was nice and now?”<br/>“Start from the beginning.”<br/>    Desmond was on his way up the stair Lila was in her  musings when he entered she beamed as if the stage lights had cued her.<br/>“You seem as if you are pleased.”<br/>“Yes,dear I have found the passion that still is you.”<br/>“I would only live to make one more movie.”<br/>“A lifetime of film, and you still want more.”<br/>“No.just to be with you doing the one good thing we have treasured.”<br/>     She watched him dim as if she knew some part of her words had caught him. She smiled and was at the bureau she could see the garden below and for a moment she paused a sense of panic seemed to stir.<br/>   When he noticed where her eyes had rested he was sure she may know the truth of what he had done.<br/>   “It’s here D.W. Two 16mila meter prints.”<br/>“Well that proves it.”<br/>“Now what?”<br/>“Oh no me.”<br/>“They are girls disappearing.”<br/>“Great you remember my last jaunt into the silver screen?”<br/>“Mickey he may.”<br/>“No lectures.” She rolled her eyes and was headed towards the car. When they arrived she mentally kicked herself and headed towards the door.<br/>    She seemed to know Desmond was stalled by her she could almost Lila except the two had different builds and she was a star for a new screen.<br/>“Hello.”<br/>“Hello.”<br/>“Please do come in.”<br/>    Mickey was now freaking the hell out she was in the Danm print. All chronomatic Bois of the world of color. This shit sucked. Her soul was now somewhere and she was stuck not in Hollywood worse some old farts house.<br/>    People had guns and they spoke in the mob talk only someone who wasn’t would use. Which almost made her run until she had to actually run some unwholesome brute was about to do something bad.<br/>    She managed to avoid the problems <br/>of being killed, yet if Jack and Ryan couldn’t get the print she was going to be here.<br/>     Then she heard the racket she was aware that Lila knew and then she went from black and white to real time. Well sort of ....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>